Huitzilopochtli
Summary Huitzilopochtli is a Mesoamerican deity of war, sun, human sacrifice and the patron of the city of Tenochtitlan. He was also the national god of the Mexicas, also known as Aztecs, of Tenochtitlan. Many in the pantheon of deities of the Aztecs were inclined to have a fondness for a particular aspect of warfare. However, Huitzilopochtli was known as the primary god of war in ancient Mexico. Since he was the patron god of the Mexica, he was credited with both the victories and defeats that the Mexica people had on the battlefield. The most common origin story tells of a fierce goddess, Coatlicue, being impregnated as she was sweeping by a ball of feathers on Mount Coatepec ("Serpent Hill"; near Tula, Hidalgo). Her other children, who were already fully grown, were the four hundred male Centzonuitznaua and the female deity Coyolxauhqui. These children, angered by the manner by which their mother became impregnated, conspired to kill her. Huitzilopochtli burst forth from his mother’s womb in full armor and fully grown. He attacked his older brothers and sister, defending his mother by beheading his sister and casting her body from the mountain top. He also chased after his brothers, who fled from him and became scattered all over the sky. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 5-C, possibly 4-C Name: Huitzilopochtli Origin: Aztec Mythology Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Aztec God of War, Sun and Sacrifice, Dart-Hurler, The Divine Hurler, Hummingbird of the South Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 1), possible Matter Manipulation (created the Moon from his sister´s head), Shapeshifting (can transform into different beasts and birds), Soul Manipulation (the souls of those that died in wars eventually return to earth as hummingbirds or butterflies), Resistance to any conventional injury, immune to all earthly diseases, Regeneration (Mid-level, If he were somehow wounded, his godly life force would enable him to recover with superhuman speed. It would take an injury of such magnitude that it dispersed a major portion of his bodily molecules to cause him a physical death) Attack Potency: At least Moon level (Decapitated his sister, Coyolxauhqui, and from her beheaded head, created the Moon), possibly Star level (Scared off 400 of his brothers and killed some of them, in aztec mythology his brothers represent the stars) Speed: Subsonic via shapeshifting into birds (The Peregrine Falcon can dive at speeds of 200 mph) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Moon Class, possibly Star Class Durability: At least Moon level, possibly Star level (Huitzilopochtli is considered the Sun in aztec myths) Stamina: Likely very high (He fended off 400 of his brothers and killed his sister immediately after being given birth to) Range: Extended melee range via his spear-thrower Standard Equipment: Xiuhcoatl, an atlatl, or spear thrower, which represented Xiuhtecuhtli, the god of fire, he often carries bows and swords, as the god of war Intelligence: Unknown Weaknesses: None notable Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Mythology Category:Gods Category:Immortals Category:Warriors Category:Shapeshifters Category:Matter Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Soul Users Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4